<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>slug? Or Izuku's terrorful power? by cassywiththesassy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768720">slug? Or Izuku's terrorful power?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassywiththesassy/pseuds/cassywiththesassy'>cassywiththesassy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BAMF Midoriya Izuku, But I don’t care, Canon-Typical Violence, Characters are probably OOC, Cute Midoriya Izuku, Daddy Issues, Dekubowl, Dekusquad (My Hero Academia), Envy is a gremlin, Gen, Gender Fluid Izuku Midoriya, Izuku is depressed, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is a Ray of Sunshine, Multi, Other, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, aesexual Izuku midoriya, and you shouldn't ether, fuck gender roles, no actual swearing, ooc Kai Chisaki overhaul, overhaul is a history teacher, overhaul is an alchemist, shouto todoroki needs friends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:13:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,398</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassywiththesassy/pseuds/cassywiththesassy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Envy gets turned into a quirk after his death. More specifically, Izuku Midoriya's quirk. At first, he is only his tiny worm self, but after Izuku gets One For All? Oh boy. also known as the fic were Izuku tries to control the tiny angry worm in his heart and become a hero. With brother-like arguing and strange attention from the yakuza, Izuku works to achieve his dream of being a hero</p><p>!!!HIATUS!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Class 1-A &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Everyone, Midoriya Izuku &amp; Yagi Toshinori | All Might</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. worm, slug, or something else?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku sputtered as he tried to keep up with Kachan. It was his fourth birthday and the other boy decided to march into the small forest by their home so he 'can epically get his quirk'. Izuku coughed wheezing to Kachan to stop. The other boy just marched on, unaware or uncaring when Izuku fell to the ground. Izuku was burning up, it felt like his boy was on fire. He whimpered and wheezed trying to hide in the cool ground. Izuku gaged as something slid out of his mouth. Izuku's eyes were blurry with tears as he watched the thing began to twitch. Suddenly it grew eyes, watching him back as it developed more. Four tiny nubby arms, four stout animal-like legs, a slug-like shape. A long curling tail and tiny bumps sticking out along its back. Next, it made a quiet noise as a mouth with razor-sharp teeth formed. The mouth went from under its eyes to about were its chest would be, behind the teeth was an opening that led to a small hole. The green creature managed to wiggle to its feet before approaching him. The tiny worm-like beast snuggled into his mop of hair, hiding from the harsh sun beating down through the trees.<br/>
---<br/>
Inko stared down at her son has he happily held up a worm-like creature, he proudly called it his quirk. But Izuku wasn't so sure, as after her judging gaze the creature sported off into a rage. It demanded to be respected and ordered her to make it and Izuku dinner. Her little angel instantly began scolding the creature, unhappy it was being so rude. How could this thing come out of her baby? She had to take him to a specialist.<br/>
"Everything seems in order mam', the quirk just has a mind of its own." The doctor's bushy mustache bounced as he spoke.<br/>
"But-"<br/>
"It's more common then you think mam'. Every day people complain about their quirks acting on their own. Think of how some people as a disorder where their other arm acts on its own, it's quite similar!"<br/>
The man pointed to the creature as it rocked back and forth on the scale.<br/>
"It simply manifested its consciousness, tell me, doses your boy ever complain about being lonely? Feeling like he has been left behind or weaker than everyone else?"<br/>
Inko nodded, after Izuku learned his father was never coming home he did grow depressed. And at school, his caretakers would call her saying how hard it was for him to socialize. She watched the worm wiggle around to her son's delight, it proudly taking in the affection Izuku gave it. She needed to get her boy some friends, then maby he wouldn't be so sad all the time.<br/>
---<br/>
Izuku screeched as the slimy villain covered him, panicking remembering all the beat downs he's earned over the years. Izuku thrashed around trying to block out the flooding memories, was he going to die? Izuku yelped falling to the ground. Sitting up he saw his quirk slurping on thee villain as they tried to escape. It was gross, the sound, the quirk itself at times. Kachan had taken to calling him 'Slugku'. As he and his lackeys loved to push him down for his tiny power. Izuku screamed yet again as the manhole cover behind him shot into the air. His quirk, Envy, was unfazed, happily slurping down the sludge as it scrambled to escape.<br/>
"DON'T FEAR FOR-" All Might froze looking at the scene before him. Izuku sighed, great his hero now though he was a freak just like everyone else.<br/>
"You are here?" The man attempted to fix his catchphrase to the situation.<br/>
Izuku sighed curling in on himself as All Might used soda bottles to contain the remaining bits of the villain. Envy angerly protested at the 'theft'. Izuku just apologized for his partner. All Might laughed brushing it off, commenting that it was rather useful. Izuku looked up at the man as he worked to stuff the sludge into the bottle with his fingers. He wasn't grossed out? All Might even laughed at the tiny creature nibbled on his boot trying to fight him. Izuku quickly picked up Envy, scolding it for trying to hurt a person. The tiny jerk just huffed crossing his tiny arms.<br/>
"He was asking for it! That was the most I ever got to eat!"<br/>
"You're a black hole."<br/>
"NO! You just don't feed me enough! I should be towering over the city! Absorbing anything in my-" Izuku shoved the creature into his chest, forcing it to melt back into his body.<br/>
"I'm sorry about him, I do try to teach him manners,"<br/>
"Don't worry my boy, I'm sure it just wants to speak its mind!"<br/>
"I wished it didn't, gotten me into a lot of trouble for foul words..."<br/>
All Might laughed patting him on the back with a massive hand.<br/>
---<br/>
Izuku finally arrived at school, going to the bathroom he quickly pulled up his bangs, exposing a triangular design. It was were Envy came out, his exit door. Izuku quickly slabbed a strip of athletic tape over the spot. He silently apologized, as tiny shouts filled his head. Envy liked history class but...<br/>
Izuku remembered his teacher's face as Envy proudly claimed that he personly knew one of the people they were talking about, saying he had drunk beer with them. Izuku had apologized, but he was punished for 'referring to unbefitting behavior in class'.<br/>
"I did it really!! They were a lightweight!"<br/>
"Sure, now keep it down, I need to have my head clear so I can learn..."<br/>
"Phah! Like these losers could ever teach you something I couldn't!"<br/>
"Ther teachers, you're a quirk-"<br/>
"I'm not! I'm a homunculus you worm!"<br/>
"Sure Envy."<br/>
---</p><p>Izuku stood still as a statue as All Might proclaimed he chose him as next in line for One For All. He felt some pull that he believed as the previous users trying to tell him to pick him. So Izuku accepted, not expecting the man to immediately try and hand it over.<br/>
"Like I said my boy, I believe they have chosen you, who am I to force them to wait?"<br/>
"But sir-"<br/>
"I will train you, my boy, Please take it. I trust their judgment more than my own."<br/>
Izuku took the gross hair and ate it as All Might instructed. He almost gagged as it traveled into his stomach. Nasty, but not a gross as watching Envy swallow an apple whole. Envy's tiny voice grumbled at him in his head. It's true and he knew it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All might said stop, the rusty fridge groaned to a halt slowly dragged by a boy with messy green hair. </p><p>‘’Izuku my boy! You won’t become worthy of my power unless you put your back into it,” All Might bellowed in his hero form before a hack and blood spewed from his mouth. </p><p>“All Might are you okay,” Izuku scrambled towards him.</p><p>“He’ll be fine shrimp, and if he dies he dies,” Envy said, voice seething with sarcasm.</p><p>“Shut up Envy you're not helping,”-He helped the number one hero to his feet before continuing his train of thought- “and why can’t I just use your strength?”</p><p>“Cause your weak, not even Hughes was this weak when he died. So get your butt up and clean this beach,” Envy’s insults stung like a mosquito bite during a hot summer.</p><p>—-</p><p>The rest of the months leading up to the entrance exam went quick. Izuku trained and trained till he collapsed. To say the least Envy wasn’t to happy that his host trained his body to exhaustion, hell even the fullmetal shrimp wasn’t this dumb. </p><p>—-</p><p>Bakugou’s bullying still continued, often getting worse when Envy would get mad and throw insults worse than anything even a sailor would say. </p><p>—-</p><p>It was the day of the entrance exam, the Yuuie building looming before them like a castle above. He was walking normally when his foot caught on a rock, then he was falling forward.<br/>‘Well this is how we die,’ Izuku thought to himself. Before he knew it he began to float? </p><p>“Oh I’m sorry I should have asked if I could use my quirk on you,” She was cute with large brown eyes, and a short brown bob. She bowed tightly to him, smiling weakly. “after all it’s bad luck if you fall going to an exam,”</p><p>“Thanks for that, hope to see you later in class,” on the outside Izuku was panicking.</p><p>‘Oh god I just spoke to a girl, I hope I wasn’t too awkward?’ He thought to himself nervously tapping his hand against his leg as they entered the auditorium. </p><p>“Stop panicking shrimp you did fine, and anyway you're less anxious when I joined you in this god forsaken world,” Envy hissed from hiding in his mop of fluffy green hair.</p><p>“tit,” Envy hissed as they sat next to their childhood friend turned bully. <br/>The lights turned on, Present Mic’s obnoxious yet consistent voice boomed into life in the large room. </p><p>“Everybody say HEY!”</p><p>The hall was dead silent as present mic continued on with the presentation about the point system </p><p>---</p><p>	Everyone was running. People screamed around him as they went past. It stung his ears, Envy was yelling at him trying to catch his attention. The sounds of footsteps and voices echoed in his skull like gunshots. Izuku panted the colors around him fusing together into a mess as Envy asked something strange. </p><p>"Let me take over worm, you can't do this..."</p><p>	Izuku choked on his spit, staring up at a shape approaching them. Izuku whimpered, giving in to his companion. Everything was suddenly clear, too clear. He could hear and see everything. Izuku's body suddenly flickered with light, the energy going from red to a blinding mix of colors. It sparked over his skin, changing him as it grew in power.</p><p>	Izuku screamed in fear as he suddenly stood taller than the buildings around him. His body grappled the rooftops with four hands, a thick tail pushing against the weak ground under him. Everything began to crumble and he moved towards the now viable robot. He charged, body slamming into the thing's middle. Metal hands grabbed him, vaulting him over it.</p><p>	Izuku roared as he fell on his back in the destroyed rubble. Glass stung his eyes as he began to thrash trying to right himself. He flipped onto his legs, arching his back as the area around his neck suddenly began to burn. Izuku could see himself in the puddle forming under him. He was hideous. Grotesk features glared back at him as his skin ruptured sending screams from his lungs. It hurt, it hurt so much! He crumpled to the ground body shaking from the pain.</p><p>	Suddenly he could hear someone, the girl from before. She was crying, screaming for help. Lifting his heavy head he hissed at the feeling of his long furry mane tugging on the ground. She was trapped, stuck under rubble as the massive robot approached.</p><p>	Before he knew it he was clinging to the machine's back, teeth and claws tearing into metal. He lurched his weight backward, pulling himself onto his back. The robot revved and creaked as it followed onto his chest, strong arms and claws promptly tearing it in two.</p><p>	Izuku huffed, panting with his massive lungs. He could hear the girl calling to him as everything went fuzzy again.</p><p>---</p><p>	Nedzu laughed watching his teachers sputter at the display they just saw. It was fun watching the humans scramble for reasons what they just witnessed. All Might sighed next to him, obviously relieved about something. Nedzu grinned devilishly giving the man a knowing look. Looks like he already chose a successor huh?</p><p>	Nedzu felt a gloved hand grip his shoulder. Looking up he caught eyes with the teacher for history, Kai Chisaki, a man raised by Recovery Girl. His normally blank face held an excited twinkle in his eyes. Ah, that was right, he was obsessed with those strange books. Alchemy, he thinks it was, did his new student show some kind of resemblance to something in one of his books?</p><p>	He gave the man a curt nod, singling him that he would allow some interest to be fed.<br/>	“Only if the boy asks about it, then you may introduce him to your books.”</p><p>---</p><p>	Izuku placed tiny Envy on his desk.<br/>"What was that? You almost killed someone!"<br/>"So? I didn't,"<br/>"And the other part?!"</p><p>"Oh! I'm glad you noticed," The smug worm proudly flaunted his tiny body. "That is one of my true forms-" </p><p>"Wait, one of?" </p><p>"Don't interrupt me! yes, one of, you see... Before I died and became your, uh-" </p><p>"Quirk?" </p><p>"Yeah! that thing! I was a Homunculus! A powerful being that could-"</p><p>"You remember how you told me your name?"</p><p>"Uh, memory sharing?"</p><p>"Just do that please, If you try and explain it you'll just bost and never get to it."<br/>	Envy glared up at him huffing. "Maybe I don't want to..."</p><p>	Izuku stared at Envy as his mom handed the tiny monster a piece of fish. How could he think it was a quirk? This was an actual separate being, tied to him for whatever reason. He remembered how he grabbed back the controls when the beast had almost stepped on someone under some rubble. Was he supposed to control him? It did make sense in a way, any higher being obviously would look at the monster and realize they needed to do something to contain them.</p><p>	Izuku sighed, swallowing his food. There wasn't anything he could do about it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku blushed in excitement as he entered the classroom. It was his first day at UA! Izuku's joy however was short-lived. Kachan was here, arguing with some other boy with glasses. He hadn't seen him yet but both he and Envy were reeling at the fact the boy got in. Sure, he had a nice quirk but, Kachan was so mean! How could UA accept him? After all, thanks to Envy’s constant pressing he reported Kachan for his unsavory behavior. Izuku spat in shock as someone grabbed the door next to his hand. A stoic two-toned boy peeped inside the room, no doubt wondering what the hold up was. So close!</p><p>"Ah, sorry! Just first day nerves!" Izuku waved his hands around backing into the room. Had the other boy never learned about personal space? Izuku turned around and moved to pick a seat, tripping and falling straight into a desk in the process. Envy's mocking voice rippled inside his head. "real smooth Izuku..." Izuku sighed, great, he was going to be the laugh of the class now wasn't he?</p><p>	Suddenly a soothing voice interrupted his thoughts. "I'm surprised you didn't get hurt..." Izuku looked back up at the stranger. It was the two halves boy! The other boy kept talking but Izuku was lost in the fact he was so perfectly split down the middle. "Mint boy..." Izuku froze, staring back into mitch matched eyes. Mint? Oh, like the candy, nice one Envy. A tiny giggle was his reward as the worm-like beast popped out from his forehead.</p><p>"Ah! Envy!?" Izuku squealed.<br/>"DEKU!?" Kachan's voice bellowed.<br/>"Shouto?" The boy murmured pointing to himself.</p><p>	Izuku trembled cupping Envy in his hands to muffle his rude words. Kachan launched from his desk, marching straight at him. The boy looked downright murderous, altho that wasn't that out of character for Kachan. Would he beat him up in full view of everyone? Izuku then yelped in surprise as a blur smacked Kachan right between the eyes. The item then clattered to the ground with a muffled thump. Was that a jelly packet?</p><p>"If you can't keep your temper with your classmates you'll never keep temper with the people you're saving..."</p><p>	Izuku followed the gravelly voice to a man lying across the doorway. The man looked like he lived in a box, either that or the yellow sleeping bag he was currently squeezed in. The man sighed before standing up. He eyed everyone in the room, visibly counting the people here.</p><p>"Who isn't here yet-" A tiny purple bob slammed into the man's legs.<br/>"Oh, never mind then," His teacher, he thinks? Picked the small student off the floor by his pants before seeing to his feet. With another quick count, he reached inside his bag pulling out a handful of uniforms.</p><p>"Put these on, and meet me behind the school... you have ten minutes."</p><p>---</p><p>	His teacher, Aizawa, was a strange one. Envy remarked about how balanced he was, after all, a toddler-sized teen going mock eleven did nothing to his stance. Izuku just grunted reaching into what was now his locker. He was already tired of this, and it wasn't even lunch yet! Opening his bag he choked. Inside next to his new training uniform as a multicolored skirt, with what appeared to be pride flags as belt, in all honesty it would be cool if it wasn’t a skirt . <br/>"KIlT! Nitwit,”<br/>"I can't wear this everyone-"<br/>"everyone shremyone- Who cares! Kilts are cool!"<br/>"I care-"<br/>"Just put on the kilt. Or I'll tell mint boy you wondered how much as two-colored-"<br/>"I, I hate you..."<br/>"You love me and you know it."</p><p>---</p><p>	Izuku was red as he joined the group, how could Envy do this to him!? He thought they were a team! A duo! Envy snickered from inside his hair. When they got home he was going to but Envy in the timeout jar.</p><p>"Alright, Midoriya, You got the highest score on the entrance exam, you're up first." Aizawa sounded tired as ever as he tossed the ball to Izuku.</p><p>	Izuku fumbled the ball almost dropping it, immediately freezing as everyone stared at him. A boy with red hair suddenly sneaked him a thumbs up. Izuku gulped, moving to the spot in front of his teacher.</p><p>"Do whatever you want, just stay in the circle, let's hope you don't have to get big to actually fight..." Despite the last part being whispered it still stung. Did he already leave a bad impression? "So? Just blow him out of the water!" As jeering and cocky Envy's words were he did have a point.</p><p>	Izuku mentally measured the circle as he stood inside it. If he used some of Envy's regeneration and OFA, he could launch the ball with ease! Moving his feet he entered a pitcher's stance. He may have only seen baseball once but he got the gist of it. Raising a leg and cranking his arm he opened the floodgates. Immediately his arm flooded with energy from both Envy and OFA. Red and green light sparked from his arm as he stepped forward forcing his weight forward. The ball took off with a bang, air following it in a stream like a rocket.</p><p>	He looked back to Aizawa, catching the man's smirk as he watched the numbers climb on his phone. He did it, he made his teacher proud! Izuku sniffled trying not to cry, he never felt so proud of himself. He made an impact, a good one! Not as a weakling who will just get everyone killed, but as an able-bodied student!</p><p>---</p><p>	Aizawa sighed, rounding the corner as the students continued to work. Luckily the robots UA provided made escape easy. The little pest wouldn't be able to cheat on their watch, but wouldn't feel the need to show off either. A win-win in his book- why was he here?! Watching with his hands behind his back was Kai Chisaki, the history teacher.</p><p>"Last I checked history didn't need physical assessments..."<br/>	The weirdo looked him in the eye, face blank of emotions as usual.<br/>"Perhaps, but I'm on break." Aizawa didn't trust that for a second.<br/>"You never take breaks, Chisaki,"<br/>"Now, why so harsh? I'm not the only one here after all..." </p><p>	And sure enough behind the wackjob was none other than All Might. Aizawa sighed, this school year was going to be painful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I and my Tumblr pal( I-Shall-only-perish-by-mothmans) Have both really enjoyed working on this together for you all. Make sure to give them love if you get the chance!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second day of school went easy. The entire day flowed evenly as teachers introduced themselves and got everyone ready. It made Izuku realize he was lacking in a few things. Books he had plenty of but, he somehow overlooked blue ink pens. Why did they have to be blue? He had no idea, go ask his English teacher, President Mic, who said he needed them. Izuku wrote onto the small list he had started, pens weren't his only oversight. It wasn't too bad! Izuku smiled down at the tiny list as he walked to history class. Shoving the slip into his pocket he gleefully waltzed through the door and into, A BASEMENT?! Izuku froze, mouth wide as he looked around. The widows had been sealed over and candles were the only light in the room. Well, that was a lie, strange glowing bugs the size of a pen fluttered around inside a cage next to the teacher's desk. What was this place!? It looked like a fantasy dungeon, not a classroom!</p><p>	Izuku gasped as his fellow students walked up to him, trying to ask him why he looked so shell shocked. Izuku could only shakily point into the room as he felt his soul try and escape out of his mouth. Lucky for him his classmates shared his shock and horror, good, he was worried he was imagining things. Soon they all were scuttling inside to their seats, as one Pikachu boy said: "I don't want to get on the bad side of whoever thinks THIS is a classroom!" The seats were comfortable at least! Izuku sighed as he wiggled into the plush seat cover under him. All day due to Envy Izuku's legs have fallen victim to hard plastic. He could hear the collective sigh from the girls in the class, man skirts were a pain.</p><p>	Strangely Envy had fallen silent, something very strange for the creature. Izuku felt around his hair skin growing cold as he saw Envy's tiny body scaling the hook with the cage holding the strange bugs on its end.</p><p>"Everyone in their seats? Good, now let us get to business," A man in a clean suit and a white Tie walked into the room. Izuku gulped as his serious eyes scanned the class, he was even scarier than Aizawa! The tall man began to write on the chalkboard in front of everyone, voice sounding like he was disappointed in them already.</p><p>"I am Kai Chisaki, your history teacher, now right to the class rules," Envy was clambering on top of the cage now, drool dripping down as the bugs began to flutter. What was he doing! The green beast shoved his face into the cage, tiny arms reaching for the insects as they began to swing the cage back and forth. This was bad! Izuku smiled tightly as Chisaki looked them over again. Izuku tried to motion to the worm as the teacher tuned again, only for the man to suddenly grip onto the gage, bars creaking under his grip.</p><p>"How rude for you to try and eat without permission..." Izuku gulped as his teacher lifted Envy by his tail, the tiny beast screaming at him. Chisaki seemed unbothered as he approached Izuku, face blank as he dropped Envy into Izuku's hands.</p><p>"Keep an eye on him, lest he eats everything in this room..." Chisaki returned to the front of the class. Izuku squeezed Envy into a pencil bag with a sorry smile to his class. Shouto just crooked his head over like a confused dog as Kachan snickered. This was really going to be a strange class, wasn't it? Well Tits...</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>	Izuku pulled out his list, a list that was now a lot longer. All this for History! Izuku didn't know where to find half this stuff... Suddenly Shouto sympathetically placed a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"I understand, I don't even know what an Apocryphon even is..."<br/>"I do! It's greek for secret writing/ secret teaching!"<br/>"Oh, thanks tiny thing."<br/>"It's Envy! And I'm not tiny!"</p><p>	Izuku couldn't help but laugh at the exchange.<br/>"Deku~ Help us too!" Ururaka and Tsuyu ran up to him. The two girls had rosy cheeks and warm smiles. He could remember Ururaka from the exam, and Tsuyu from the physical test! </p><p>	"You two! No running in the school building!" Iida, the boy also was in the exam with Ururaka and him. He really had a way with rules, didn't he... Izuku blushed nodding to the group as they formed around him. Ah, so close!<br/>"H-Hey why don't we all shop together huh? That way we can help each other!" Izuku didn't know what else to say in this situation. Tsuyu pressed a finger below her lips thinking.<br/>"That sounds nice but, I need some gloss for my-"</p><p>"No problem deary~*" A flashy boy suddenly propped himself over Iida's shoulder. "I know a wonderful place in the mall, they have the best of the best!~*" Ayoma, Izuku, had spotted him also in the exam. How, eccentric? Was that the right word? Probably not if Izuku was honest. So it seemed to be decided, they were going to the mall together.</p><p>---</p><p>	Ayoma happily led the group to his store first. The flashy teen had mentioned how deep inside the mall it was. Iida had suggested they go their first, work inside to the outside. Izuku giggled watching Ayoma's words bounce off Shouto's skull like bouncy balls. Poor Ayoma, he clearly was trying to get the stoic boy to open up. The boy pouted his lip before continuing on his lead. Shouto looked back at Izuku even more confused.</p><p>"Don't worry, he's just energetic..." Ururaka and Iida nodded either side of him. Tsuyu sacrificed herself, taking the full brunt of Ayoma's light as they continued on. It was nice and sunny today and the city didn't feel any different from normal. It was nice, having everything so normal. Izuku never really got to live normally. Izuku smiled watching Uruaka's eyes bulge from their sockets as Shouto offered her some cash. He laughed even harder when Iida tried in vain to scold the boy after he admitted he snatched the money from his dad's wallet. Alright, so maybe it wasn't that normal, but it was close enough for Izuku.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tell Me what you think! I love to hear what you all think! (Yes even if its just panicked screaming)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>